entrenando la cola
by chdragen
Summary: shantotto creo que la cola de zidane es muy devil y puede que le estorvaria en las vatallas, ella quiere hacerla mas fuerte pero se dejara?
1. Chapter 1

Cerca del trono de cosmos se movía una muy pequeña figura que al parecer estaba hablando con cosmos. Shantotto recomendó a cosmos que podría entrenar a algunos de los guerreros, ya que ella avía visto algunas debilidades en ellos. Cosmos acepto esta recomendación ya que las batallas por ahora ya están un poco calmadas. ""solo hay una persona que pide a gritos que lo ayude, y creo que comenzare con él"" dijo shantotto para sí misma retirándose de cosmos.

Como siempre bartz y zidane hacían de las suyas haciendo enojar a squall hasta hacia justicia con sus propias manos. ""esa fue una genial idea zidane, rallar su cara mientras dormía una siesta y no sentir… fue algo grandioso."" Decía bartz a su amigo.

""cuando vas a entender que todas mis ideas son buenas""

""si claro modelar con la chaqueta de squall y romperla, no fue una gran idea""

""….. sierra la boca, solo fue un pequeño fallo en mi plan, además….… HAAAY!"" zidane no termino la frase cuando grito y voltio hacia atrás, encontrándose con shantotto inspeccionando su cola hasta donde alcanzaba su estatura.

""guau eso si no me lo esperaba, al menos de laguna si pero de ella no jeje"" dijo bartz con tono divertido y riéndose de la cara de zidane.

""shantotto, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"" dijo zidane tirando libre su cola.

""solo reviso tu cola zidane"" dijo corriendo detrás de zidane para capturar su cola de nuevo

""mi cola está muy bien gracias, ahora ¿podrías dejarme en paz?"" respondió moviéndose para que shantotto no volviera a capturar su cola.

""jeje eso es algo inusual en ti shantotto, dime ¿por qué la inspección?"" dijo bartz hincándose para estar un poco más a la altura de shantotto.

""bueno, vengo a entrenarlos un poco, pero quiero empezar con zidane porque creo que lo necesita más"" respondió con los ojos aun en la cola.

""ooooo ya veo y ¿tirar de mi cola me ara más fuerte?"" dijo zidane con su cola ya en sus manos.

""bueno te explicare, en las batallas que has tenido, he observado que tu cola puede ser un punto débil que te impide hacer algunos movimientos. Un ejemplo seria cuando peleaste con Kafka""

""es cierto jajajaja no te dio chanza de agarrar vuela y te alcanzó por la cola y te lanzo lejos"" dijo bartz recordando con una sonrisa en su rostro.

""exacto, y otra seria cuando también laguna tiro de ti""

"" jajajaja te enfadaste tanto que casi le sacabas los ojos en ese instante jajajaj" volvió a recordar bartz

""bartz de que parte estas"" dijo zidane con su cara colorada un poco avergonzado y enojado por el claro apoyo de su amino

""oye no te enojes, no sería una mala idea que shantotto te entrene""

""no, y yo me encargo de que así lo haga"" dijo squall apareciendo de pronto al lado de zidane y cargándolo por encima de su hombro para que no pudiera escapar. "" ¿a dónde te lo llevo shantotto?""

""…? SQUALL BAJAME… NOOOO!"" se escuchaba gritar mientras caminaba detrás de shantotto

""oye ¿qué le pasa a zidane?, no me digas que le volvió a jugar otra broma a squall"" se acercó tidus con bartz. ""por supuesto, pero será algo mejor. Shantotto entrenara su cola y squall lo obligará a hacer todo lo que shantotto diga"" bartz respondió antes de salir corriendo detrás de ellos.

A tidus se le hizo algo divertido y les comento a los demás, pero no todos los siguieron, solo luneth, laguna, vaan y tidus quisieron ver el entrenamiento. Cuando llegaron al lugar donde escogió shantotto, los demás tomaron asiento junto a bartz para ver el entrenamiento con curiosidad. Zidane vio que tidus les comento a los demás y aun mas molesto por que lo iban a ver siendo el ridículo, le reclamo de un grito aún en el hombro de squall: "" CHINGA A 20 TIDUS POR TRAER A LOS DEMAS!""

""Y TU CHISGAS A 40!"" respondió tidus con carcajadas

""TU 50!""

""Y TU HASTA QUE SE TERMINE LA CUENTA!""

""Y TU PARA SIEMPREEEEEEE!"" fue la última contestación de zidane ya que squall lo bajo y lo sentó en el piso. "" ya era hora de que pagaras un de todas las que me has hecho zidane"" dijo squall con una exprección muy seria y timidante. ""si no haces lo que shantotto te dice, te las veras con migo"" zidane sintió que se le erizo la piel de imaginarse esa última parte, así que no tenía otra opción mas que obedecer a shantotto. Los demás guerreros comenzaron a llegar por el alboroto que se escuchaba y disfrutaban la escena.

""jaja ya se chingo"" dijo tidus a los demás muy divertido de la escena ""Creo que no me perderé de esto por nada""

""bueno en primer lugar golpea mi mano con tu cola, para ver qué tanta fuerza tienes""

"" que? Como voy a golpearte si… "" vio la expresión de squall antes de tomar asiento con los demás ""de acuerdo, pero si te hago daño no digas que no te lo advertí"" zidane se levantó y se preparó para golpear la mano de shantotto que estaba extendida en el aire esperando el golpe. Así que hizo un pie hacia atrás para tomar vuelo, alzó su cola y tomo sus fuerzas para golpear la mano y lanzar a shantotto lejos para terminar con el ridículo que estaba haciendo, o al menos que sentía que estaba haciendo. Pero cuando lo hizo, ni siquiera roso la mano de shantotto y el que salió volando por el esfuerzo fue él.

""patético, ni siquiera tienes puntería"" dijo shantotto con una mano en la cara y negando con su cabeza mientras los demás se reían de zidane que estaba desplomado en el piso.

""tu moviste la mano shantotto, no fue mi culpa"" dijo zidane echando la culpa a la pobre shantotto. Después de un par de intentos más, se concentró y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez su cola dio en el centro de la mano de shantotto, se escuchó el golpe un poco fuerte pero no tanto como para decir que a shantotto le dolió. Los demás después de haber reído tanto, se quedaron sorprendidos de que al fin le haya atinado. No hubo ruido alguno por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que…

"" HAAAAAAAAY HAAAAAY MI COLA, ESO DOLIO HAAAAUUUU"" casi lloraba zidane mientras estaba de rodillas con su cola en sus manos sobando donde había golpeado a shantotto. Sus demás compañeros comenzaron a reír de nuevo sin parar, hasta que les dolió el estómago a excepción de squall y cloud que solo pensaban que era patético.

"" zidane, no es posible que no tengas nada de fuerza en tu cola"" dijo shantotto ""ya se con que vamos a comenzar, ven párate"" zidane se paró aun sobando su cola. ""estira tu cola lo mas que puedas como si no tuvieras movilidad""

""enserio? Eso no será difícil de fingir. ahora que piensas hacer""

""solo quiero ver que tan larga esta""

""larga? Olle que tienes planeado hacer dime"" dijo un poco alterado de que lo pusiera hacer algo que no le gustara

""tu solo estirala por favor"" zidane dejo caer su cola ya que lo pidió amablemente. Shantotto agarro la punta de su cola para que la estirara muy bien, pero comenzó a moverse fuera de su agarre. ""que haces, te dije que la estiraras""

""lo siento, es que no estoy acostumbrado a que otra persona toque mi cola""

""no savia que era sensible, pero no importa, estirala, no importa que te arrastre"" zidane así lo hizo "" guau es mucho más larga que tus piernas, mmmm te tocara que… zidane puedes colgarte con la cabeza debajo de tu cola de esa rama del árbol?"" dijo shantotto apuntando la rama ""seguro eso es fácil"" lo dijo mientras caminaba al árbol. Zidane se colgó como le pidió shantotto.

""muy bien, necesito dos voluntarios"" dijo shantotto refiriéndose a los demás guerreros. Y como siempre bartz se ofreció y después tidus ""de acuerdo quiero que ustedes dos se cuelguen de las manos de zidane para hacer peso""

""QUE!"" exclamo zidane en lo que bartz y tidus se colgaban "" shantotto no puede ser verdad, no aguanto mas""

""vamos chico aguanta"" dijo tidus ""si amigo, además es divertido agarrarte como columpio wiiiii"" al desir eso bartz, zidane no aguanto mas y cayeron.

""muy bien una ultima cosa"" dijo shantotto pidiéndole ayuda a squall

""ahora que TT-TT""

""Siéntate al borde de esa gran piedra"" dijo shantotto al señalar la piedra que no era muy alta, solo para dejar estirar su cola perfectamente. Zidane se sentó y dejo estirar su cola en el bode hacia abajo. ""squall sujeta a zidane de las manos, bartz puedes traer esa roca con una soga?""

""que dominios? Squall suéltame, que me van a ser?""

""tranquilo zidane solo aras una especie de pesas"" dijo tranquilamente bartz acomodando a roca y amarrándola a su cola. ""oye no eso esta muy pesado, quítamelo"" trato de mover su cola pero ya era demasiado tarde, el peso se lo impedía. Además cada vez se recorría hacia atrás para caer, y para eso le pidieron a squall que lo sostuviera.

""muy bien bartz, suelta la roca. Y tu zidane levántala al menos 10 veces y estarás libre por hoy""

""por hoy?"" en eso bartz soltó la piedra que al parecer era algo pesada para su débil cola y comenzó a tratar de levantarla pero solo puedo al menos 2 veces. ""ya no puedo, ya no puedo, BAAAAARTZ QUITAMELA AHORA!"

""patético"" dijo squall soltándolo haciendo que se callera hacia atrás y encima de bartz.

"AAA SQUALL , ALMENOS HUBIERAS ESPERADO A QUE ME QUITARAN LA PIEDRA!""

""decías?"" apareciendo como siempre detrás de él

""na nada, que gracias por ayudarme jejeje"" rio con nerviosismo aun enzima de bartz ""por cierto como es que estas aquí si acabas de estar aya"" squall simplemento lo ignoro y quito la roca y se fue en silencio.

Ya por la noche bartz fue a buscar a zidane a su habitación ya que se abia bañado y estaba listo para dormir. Cuando entro vio que se desplomo boca a bajo en su cama. ""viejo si que te dieron duro hoy""

""…..""

""estas bien?""

""si, espeto por mi cola, no puedo moverla y creo que mañana dolerá mas TT-TT""

""jajaja bueno es un bien para ti, apuesto a que nunca pensaste en entrenar tu cola""

""la verdad no""

""oye puedo hacerte una pregunta""

""si claro que pasa""

""bueno, yo… me preguntaba si….""

""y bien? ""

""bueno, puedo tocar tu cola""

""que? A que viene eso""

""bueno vi como shantotto la tocaba y tu la dejabas, además soy muy curioso""

""…. No, no lo creo""

""porque, vamos, nadie lo sabra""zidane vio la cara de si amigo que le rogaba y trataba de tocar su cola aunque le dijera que no. Lo que iso que se sentara y la colocara detrás de él.

""o vamos zidane, solo esta vez"" zidane suspiro y al final asintió ""esta bien, solo después me dejas en paz de acuerdo?"" los ojos de bartz se iluminaron, la cola se movió a donde estaban las manos de bartz. Bartz comenzó a acariciar primero la punta "" genial! Es mucho mas suave de lo que aparenta""

""si? Pues no te emociones""

""porque no te gusta que te toquen la cola?""

""es por lo mismo que le dije a shantotto, no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien mas la toque y porque es muy sensible""

""enserio? Pues yo la estoy acariciando y no se ha movido"" en eso bartz comenzó a acariciar cada vez mas longitud muy suavemente casi como una caricia. Esto recordaba cuando acariciaba a su amigo boco con el mismo cariño. Después de unos cuantos segundos mas de acariciar su cola, zidane bostezo. Las caricias de bartz lo estaban arrullando. Así que inconscientemente se acostó de lado. Bartz dejo de acariciar su cola para dejarlo descansar.

""porque paraste?"" dijo zidane con los ojos entrecerrados de sueño

""estas cansado, te dejare descansar"" bartz se paro y sintió que la cola de zidane se enrosco en su muñeca para no dejarlo ir

""puedes seguir un momento mas?"" dijo zidane aun sin moverse

""pero tu dijiste que…""

""si lo se, pero esto es una sensación agradable"" bartz se sentó y pensó que estas carisias lo relajaban bastante asi que siguió acariciando la mitad de lo largo de su cola. Zidane se acomodo boca abajo para tener libremente toda su cola a la vista de bartz

""no me molesta hacer esto cada vez que quisiera =D, seria genial tener una cola como esta"" pensó bartz y cuando zidane se durmió, lo dejo para que descansara. ""y lo que te espera mañana pobre mono""


	2. 7 años

Al día siguiente, cuando cuándo los primeros rallos del sol que entraron por la venta de la habitación de zidane que no se molesto en serrar por el cansancio que tenia, fueron directamente a la cara armoniosa y llena de paz de zidane, en donde solo hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado, y se acostó boca abajo en vez de lado para evitar que la luz lo despertara. Pero en eso, bartz entro en su habitación alarmado despertando a zidane, porque muy cerca de su hogar se encontraban combatiendo squall con sefirot y kefka. Ellos salieron a la ayuda aun que zidane quien iba mas adormitado que despierto, iba con la intención de ayudar a su compañero.

Kefka: "miren quien llego. Ahora si hay mas diversión y la oportunidad de probar mi nuevo conjuro. Quien quiere ser el primero? A? levante la mano solo si se bañaron porque si les chilla la ardilla podrían fumigar los alrededores JAJA. Aunque no seria mala idea, los mosquitos me han picado en partes que ocupo para sentarme y…"

Sefirot: "yo te picare conmi espada en esa parte si no dejas de hablar, ahora lanza ese conjuro"

Squall: "de ninguna manera dejare que lo hagas" –se lanza con kefka para evitar que realice su conjuro-

Sefirot: "a donde vas, tu pelea es con migo" -le lanza un ataque y lo tira al piso-

Bartz y zidane: "¡squall!"

Zidane: "bartz ayuda a squall yo me encargo de kefka" –bartz obedeció a zidane y fue en su ayuda, ya que sefirot no era un oponente fácil.- "no pudieron esperar unas horas mas tarde? Aun tengo sueño"

Kefka: "en serio? Pero si tienes el almohadazo pintado en todo el lado derecho de la cara bello durmiente, pero si quieres te puedo mandar a dormir para siempre" – lanza a atacar a zidane. Bartz ayudo mucho a squall en unos minutos cuando observaron que kefka alejaba cada vez mas lejos a zidane. Pero por mas que querían estar los tres juntos no lo lograban, habían planeado muy bien el mantenerlos ocupados.- " que te pasa mono estúpido, ya te cansaste? O mis polvos mágicos que te rocié mientras dormías surtieron efecto"

Zidane: "cállate campanita, apenas estoy entrando en calor" –trata de atacar a kefka pero cada vez se siente mas cansado, así que solo esquiva los ataques de kefka mientras trata a la vez de acercarse a sus amigos- "demonios, a que hora me roció con eso que no me di cuenta" –pensó para si mismo cuando trato de correr en dirección de squall y bartz-

Kefka: "a donde vas"- lo alcanza a sujetar de su adolorida cola y cae al piso boca abajo por el jalón-

Bartz: "¡zidane!" –Alcanza a imitar una técnica de sefirot y lo deja herido mientras squall y bartz corren a la ayuda de zidane-

Squall: "suéltalo ahora mismo"

Kefka: "o que, no respondes chipote con sangre? Jajaja no me hagas reír" – presiona con mas fuerza la cola de zidane y la dobla de una manera que podría quebrarla con un poco mas de fuerza-

Zidane: "" AHHH!"

Kefka: "te duele? Porque no te levantas y quitas mi mano de tu cola ha? Ups lo olvide, no puedes moverte jajaja" –se estira para tomar una daga de zidane y la apunta hacia el dueño- "que se sentirá ser atravesado por tu misma arma? O mejor aun, que te corte la cola inútil con ella" –estira la cola y acerca la filosa daga a él-

Squall: "no te atrevas"

Bartz: "déjalo en paz"

Kefka: "jajaja veo que te estiman mucho, pero…"

Sefirot: "termina con esto de una vez kefka, no estés jugando" –en eso se prolonga una explosión cerca de kefka haciendo que soltara la daga. Al voltear para ver el origen del ataque, se observaba que la caballería había llegado. Todo los guerreros de cosmos estaban listos para actuar- "te lo dije estúpido payaso" –kefka suelta a zidane y vuela lejos de él, pero mientras lo hacia pronuncio una palabras lo que hiso que zidane brillara a su alrededor. Sefirot intervino y le lanzo un ataque que levanto humo no dejando ver el resultado.

Kefka: "idiota, sabes que solo puedo hacer ese conjuro una vez y lo interrumpiste"

Sefirot: "estoy arto de tus jugarretas, larguémonos de aquí" –levanta su espada a la altura del cuello de kefka, y desaparecen los dos-

Bartz: "zidane!"- colle hacia donde esta su amigo pero no lo ve- "zidane no estas?"-se dispersa el humo pero no ven a zidane-

Luz: "que a pasado" –pide confundido mientras los demás no saben que paso con zidane. Squall explica lo que paso mientras bartz sigue buscando a zidane pero no tubo resultado.

Cloud: si kefka le quiso practicar un conjuro nuevo a zidane, no creen que lo quiso desaparecer?

Bartz: "no digas eso" –lo vira con enojo y preocupación, ya que su amigo seguía desaparecido-

Squall: "relájate bartz, enojarte no servirá de nada"

Luneth: "am chicos?, escucho a alguien gemir por allá" apunta hacia unos arboles muy cerca de ellos. Todos miran a la dirección mientras bartz corre para saber si se trataba de zidane-

Bartz: "zidane! Zidane! Eres tu?" – se coloca debajo de árbol de donde se escuchaban los gemidos, pero no hubo respuesta, en su lugar sea quien sea se movió de una rama a otra hasta llegar a un árbol con ramas muy delgadas donde no soportaba el peso de lo que se movía-

Tifa: "miren, por allá" –a unos cuantos metros de distancia, unas ramas se quebraron pero no para dejar ver a lo que se movía, en su lugar solo se vio salir la punta de lo que parecía la cola de zidane-

Bartz: "zidane! Estas bien?"- corrió con alegría al poder encontrar a su amigo, pero las ramas solo se movían, pero ya no en una dirección, sino en el mismo lugar- "hey zidane que te pasa, porque no respondes, estas herido?"- se acerca y trata de agarrar la punta de su cola que sobresalía del árbol. Pero apenas la había tocado cuando la cola desapareció entre las ramas y un grito muy agudo se escucho-

Tidus: "viejo, te transformaron en niña o que."

Vaan: "si, ese grito no es muy masculino que digamos"

Zidane: "déjenme en paz, aléjense" –todos se sorprendieron porque seguía con la misma voz aguda mientras se retorcían las ramas cuando alguien se acercaba-

Squall: "te has atorado no?"

Bartz: "déjame subir a ayudarte" –las ramas se retorcían mucho mas cada vez que bartz se acercaba mas. Llego un momento en que las ramas terminaron de quebrarse y zidane quedo colgado de sus brazos de una rama, dejándolo a la vista de todos-

Zidane: "AAA ME CAIGO" – su cuerpo era mucho mas pequeño y su cara mucho mas inocente, pero bartz reacciono y trataba de agarrarlo ya que no era una altura muy alta-

Bartz: "pero que te hicieron?, no importa suéltate yo te atrapo"

Zidane: "no, déjame en paz" –sus brazos no aguantaron mucho y callo a los brazos de bartz

Bartz: "lo vez? No fue tan malo" –le dio una gran sonrisa amistosa lo que hizo que zidane se tranquilizara-

Zidane: "quien eres tu, y como sabes como me llamo" –pregunto mientras bartz lo dejaba en el piso-

Bart: "oye, ahora si estoy ofendido, como es posible que no me recuerdes?"

Squall: "si, una persona como él no se olvida nunca"- lo dijo en forma sarcástica haciendo que bartz le diera una mirada de desagrado juguetona, y el resultado fue que zidane rio un poco-

Bartz: "soy tu amigo, me llamo bartz, y todos ellos también son tus amigos"

Zidane: " en tenses no me quieren hacer daño?"

Bartz: "claro que no" –lo dice ancándose para ponerse a su altura-

Zidane: "me llamo zidane, y tengo 7 años"


	3. problema

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar esa última frase de zidane. Nadie supo que decir, hasta que el estomago de zidane gruño.

Zinade: "ups los siento" –tifa y terra se rieron un poco-

Tifa: "parece que tienes hambre pequeño, te gustaría desayunar con migo? –zidane se escondió detrás de bartz cuando se acercó tifa, pero cuando mencionó la comida, entro en confianza con ella y solo asintió la cabeza para aceptar el desayuno.- "bien, entonces vamos. Por allá vivimos" -le señala por donde esta su hogar y se van caminando los tres, mientras los demás los siguen por detrás hablando sobre la situación de zidane-

Cuando llegan a su hogar, tifa rápidamente prepara algo de comida con la ayuda de yuna y tidus, mientras bartz entretenía a zidane jugando y hablando. El resultado fue un desayuno divertido.

Tidus: "oye niño, como fue que terminaste arriba de los árboles"

Zidane: "no recuerdo muchas cosas, solo estaba tirado en el piso y cuando desperté había humo y lo primero que hice fue correr a los árboles. Ustedes saben que paso? –los demás se miraron y negaron todo para no asustar al niño. Un momento después, zidane se entretuvo viendo la tv en la sala mirando a los demás al pasar-

Tifa: " pasa algo? te noto pensativo"

Zidane: "ah? Porque soy el único que tiene una cola?" –en ese momento tifa no supo que decir-

Tifa: "bueno eso es porque todos somos diferentes" –le dio una sonrisa amistosa y zidane bosteza-

Zidane: "estoy cansado" –se frota los ojos- "siento como si me hubiera hecho ejercicio, me duele mi cuerpo-

Bartz: "no es de esperarse, no lo recuerdas pero estuviste jugando fuera desde muy temprano, vamos a que te acuestes" –se agacha para abrazar a zidane poniendo su pecho junto al de él, su cara en su hombro y un brazo debajo de él para que se pudiera sentar y apoyarse-

Zidane: "AHH! Me duele" –grito en el oído de bartz mientras se retorcía-

Bartz: " que pasa, que tienes" – el niño solo miraba hacia su espalda quejándose y tratando de pararse pisando el estomago de bartz- "que es lo que te duele" –la mano del niño llego hacia su espalda baja y sujeto su cola que estaba apretada y doblada entre sus piernas y el brazo de bartz-

Tifa: "creo que aplastas su cola, deberías de mover tu brazo" –tifa le quiso a zidane y lo abrazó de la forma correcta para él-

Zidane: "tifa, puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?" –en eso cecil aparece con su traje negro-

Cecil: "creo que mejor tendrás que dormir con bartz o squall, las damas duermen con damas" –zidane solo se le quedo mirando un poco confundido y temeroso por la apariencia, pero logro contestar-

Zidane: "….. feo" –se cubre la cara con el hombro de tifa- "esta muy feo, creo que es pariente del monje moco tifa"

Cecil: "…." –tifa y bartz se comenzaron a reír del comentario del niño pequeño-

Bartz: "creo que deberías dejar que te vea con tu otra apariencia hermano"

Tifa llevo a zidane a su habitación para que durmiera un poco mientras los demás buscaban un antídoto para devolver a zidane a la normalidad. Ya mas tarde chantotto regresa por zidane para terminar con su entrenamiento y seguir con el que sigue, pero al entrar no tardo en que le dijeran de la situación en que se encontraba zidane.

Shantotto: "quizás pueda ayudarlo, pero eso no impedirá que continúe con su entrenamiento."-cruza los brazos y pone cara seria- " en donde esta?"

Squall: "en su habitación" –shantotto se dirigió a con zidane, pero al abrir la puerta esperaba ver a un pequeño hijo de un demonio que se asemejara a las travesuras de zidane, pero en cambio observó a un pequeño niño que dormía profundamente de lado hecho bolita como los gatos abrasando su pequeña colita peluda que de vez en cuando se hacia cosquillas en la nariz el solo-

Shantotto: "aaaaaaa que tierno" –inclina la cabeza para un lado, pero vuelve a poner su cara de ruda- "pero eso no impedirá que haga mi trabajo" –sujeta la cola y vuelve a inspeccionar pero esta vez para ver si su entrenamiento sirvió, comenzó a apretarla para encontrarse con musculos muy adoloridos que despertaron a zidane-

Zidane: "AHHHHH"

Squall: "creo que ya despertó" –lo dice y comienza a leer un libro-

Zidane: "¡BARTZ, BARTZ, TIFA!" – sale corriendo con shantotto detrás de él tratando de agarrar su cola de nuevo-

Shantotto: "a donde vas, aun no he terminado" –zidane corre a los brazos de tifa pero no la alcanza cuando shantotto lo vuelve a alcanzar- "quédate quieto, no tardare"

Zidane: "tifa ayúdame" –se le abraza a sus piernas suplicando mientras no deja que shantotto inspeccione su cola-

Tifa: "lo siento zidane pero no puedo hacer nada, es trabajo de shantotto"

Shantotto: "mira niño, si no dejas de moverte te voy a lanzar un conjuro"- lanza un conjura detrás de ella hacia un florero que se quiebra. Zidane lo observó y se asusto, así que obedeció a shantotto. Zidane se sentó en el sofá y movió su cola al alcance de shantotto-

Zidane: "que edad tienes?"

Shantotto: "niño insolente eso no se le pregunta a una dama"

Zidane: "debes tener unos 5 años porque eres mas pequeña que yo" –pone su mano a la altura de shantotto y luego a la de él, lo que los demás se rieron entre dientes excepto tidus quien soltó la carcajada- "tu eres quien sigue después de zidane" –le dice con una mirada sombría parecida a las de squall enojado.-

Shantotto continuo con zidane, observando las reacciones en los puntos adoloridos mientras se quejaba y apretaba sus pequeñas manos, bartz miraba por enfrente en otro sofá y recordó la note pasada que la curiosidad por la cola de zidane se hiso presente y él le permitió tocarla. Cada vez que bartz observaba que shantotto le pasaba los dedos por su suave pelaje, su curiosidad se hiso presente de nuevo, pero para hacer algunas preguntas sobre ello. Prefirió no decir nada y esperar a que estuvieran solos.

Shantotto: "bien, ya casi terminamos con el entrenamiento, solo necesitas repetir algunas pequeñas cosas y estarás listo"

Zidane: "listo para que? Usted sabe porque me duele mucho mi colita?"

Shantotto: "solo estas adolorido, se te pasara en algunos días, no te apures cariño"- mira hacia los demás- "en cuento ustedes deberían de llevarlo con cosmos, no puedo hacer nada para restablecerlo, por ahora pospondré el entrenamiento porque es mucho para un niño, mientras…" –da un salto y agarra a tidus de una oreja y se lo lleva a su altura- "camina, seguiré contigo"

Tidus: "caminar? Pero si me estoy arrastrando"

Shantotto: "entonces arrástrate, ¡BAMOS! Niño risueño"

Tidus: "NOOOOOO"

Bartz: "jaja espero y le haga calzón chino"

Tidus: "escuche eso"


	4. solucion

Después de pasar un día divertido y muy entretenido con las ocurrencias y travesuras de zidane, todo el equipo quedo cansado ya que zidane dejo salir su verdadero yo, y al parecer no hay mucha diferencia al zidane normal, solo que el pequeño es un poco mas imperativo y se entretenía robándoles cosas y escondiéndolas de los demás. Pronto llego la noche la cual fue tormentosa y todos los guerreros se preparaban para dormir. Bartz llevó a zidane a su habitación para dirigirse a dormir.

Zidane: bartz quien es cosmos de quien tanto hablan todos?

Bartz: es nuestra patrona, porque lo preguntas?

Zidane: es que están diciendo que ella me volverá a la normalidad, a que se refieren con eso. Es por mi cola? Quieren quitármela? –mira a bartz con ojos tristes y preocupados-

Bartz: claro que no, no seas tonto. Solo te aran un poco mas alto

Zidane: en serio?

Bartz: enserio –levanta su dedo meñique- es una promesa

Zidane: y me dolerá?

Bartz: por supuesto que no, confía en mi. –zidane le dio un de sus muchas sonrisas y le dio su dedo meñique como promesa- ahora a dormir, mañana nos espera un largo día –bartz dejo a zidane en su habitación y se dirigió a dormir. Una vez ya estando en su cama, no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza de que zidane creía que le iban a quitar su cola por ser normal, y de nuevo su curiosidad comenzó. Trato de dormir para olvidar el asunto, pero unos minutos mas tarde, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, bartz se asomó y vio que era zidane. – que pasa chico, todo esta bien?

Zidane: bartz puedo dormir contigo? No quiero que la niña me vuelva a despertar de la misma manera que hoy por la tarde. –bartz lo miraba con ojos de cachorro y no puedo decir que no, además es su mejor amigo-

Bartz: claro, porque no. –zidane tuvo una gran sonrisa y se hecho de clavado junto a él acostándose de lado mirándolo- oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Zidane: si, además podemos platicar porque no tengo sueño

Bartz: por mi perfecto, bueno quisiera saber porque nunca duermes boca arriba acaso es por tu cola? –bartz aprovechó para calmar un poco su curiosidad y preguntar cosas que no se animaría preguntar al zidane normal-

Zidane: si duermo coba arriba, es solo que se me entume mi colita porque me estorban mis piernas para moverla libremente. Ahora puedo hacer una yo?

Bartz: por supuesto, pregunta

Zidane: porque soy el único con una cola? Me siento raro aquí, incluso he pensado en ocultarla.

Bartz: es porque así nacimos nosotros, no todos somos iguales. Y porque pensaste en ocultarla, tengo entendido que no te gusta hacer eso

Zidane: no, la verdad no, es muy incomodo tener que caminar y sentarme en sima de ella por debajo de mis pantalones todo el tiempo que la tengo oculta.

Bartz: ya lo has hecho alguna vez?

Zidane: si, cuando unos niños me molestaban por eso y siempre trataban de tirar de mi colita. Siempre me dolía y trate de ocultarla para que ya no me hicieran daño, también odio que me digan mono. –bartz sintió mucha lastima al escuchar eso, y entendió el porqué no permite que le toquen su cola-

bartz platico mucho tiempo con zidane y descubrió cosas sobre su pasado que nunca contaría a nadie, nunca pensó que sufriera tanto desde que era un niño que vagaba por las calles solo hasta que su familia adoptiva lo encontró, y sin embargo siempre cargaba con su sonrisa sincera, ahora lo admiraba mas. También nunca pensó que se sentía incomodo con personas que no tuvieran cola. Y lo mejor aun le conto una gran historia que podría usar en venganza por alguna locura que se le ocurriera. En donde su guarida en la torre del reloj se acercó mucho a los engranes del gran reloj jugando con uno de sus hermanos adoptivos y se le atoro su cola teniéndolo atrapado la mitad del día llorando. Ahora bartz durmió con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro. Pero a la mañana siguiente…

Squall: ZIDANE! REGRESA MI ROPA AHORA MISMO! –grito desde el cuarto de baño donde se acababa de duchar-

Bart: JAJA mira el rey león en los bóxer de squall

Zidane: y ya viste los tullos? –apunta hacia la venta donde están colgados sus bóxer a la vista de algunos guerreros- son de teletuvis JAJA

Bartz: ZIDANE! BAJA ESO DE ALLI AHORA MISMO! –zidane le saca la lengua y corre. Bartz solo baja su ropa interior con su cara colorada-

Firion: zidane deja eso, te vas a lastimar

Zidane: para que sirve esta arma?, y esta?, y esta?, y esta? Pes cuantas armas tienes?

Luneth: deja mi gorra, la vas a estropear!

Zidane: esto parece un plumero, juegas con migo?

Luz: que tanto me miras?

Zidane eres un toro? Porque usas esos cuernos? Le has saco el ojo a alguien?

Cloud: déjame en paz chico

Zidane: acaso tu mamá fue un chocobo? Tu novia es tifa?

Squall: ya es suficiente, iremos con cosmos –lo agarra y se lo lleva canchado-

Zidane: me haces caballito?

Squall: ….. –llevo a zidane con cosmos y afortunadamente pudo volverlo a la normalidad pero no recordó nada de cuando era pequeño. Aun así regresaron a casa.

Zidane: viejo, siento como si hubiera comido mucho dulce, me duele el estomago.

Bartz: zidane hermano, me alegra que hayas vuelto a ser normal

Zidane: no recuerdo nada de eso pero squall me platico un poco de eso, y quiero pedirles una disculpa si les hice alguna maldad. Ya saben como son los niños.-los demás asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron con su rutina.

Bartz: hey mira es la ultima galleta de chocolate

Zidane: es mía! –se la arrebata-

Bartz: que no te duele el estomago?

Zidane: si, pero siempre hay espacio para el postre JA

Bartz: sabes? –le puso una mano en su hombro- jamás te volveré a llamar mono y también no le contara a nadie de tu incidente de medio día con la maquinaria del reloj de tu guarida-

Zidane: que! – se quedo inmóvil y con la boca abierta-

Bartz: tranquilo –le quita la galleta y se va corriendo-

Zidane: espera bartz, dime que fue lo que te conté, como fue que te dije eso. BAAAAARTZ!.


End file.
